<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Do you copy? by monkeykiddo1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675481">Do you copy?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1'>monkeykiddo1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Spoilers for season one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeykiddo1/pseuds/monkeykiddo1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damaged but alive, the Paladins attempt to regroup. But something is acting up.</p><p>*Repost from Fanfiction.net. I'm moving my completed works over</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please know that I actually haven't finished the entire show. I kinda stopped in season 2 somewhere. Just stopped for some reason. Might get back to it eventually.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shiro groaned. Sparks raced up his side as his lion slowly spun in circles. A hand reached over and pressed it in. His eyes shuttered open. A little ways in front of him, a dot of red. Keith.</p><p>A shaking hand opened audio communication. "Keith? Do you copy?"</p><p>"Ye-ah." A shakey voice broke through. "I……copy."</p><p>Shiro sighed in relief. At least one's safe. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"A bit bruised but I'll survive." Video communication flickered for a second before dying. "You?"</p><p>He winced as his hand jerked on his wound. "Well…I have a cut on my side but no bleeding yet. I'll live."</p><p>Heavy silence blanketed the air waves. Keith's voice sounded tight as he broke it. "Have you contacted anyone else?"</p><p>"I saw you first. My lion's damaged so I can't move. Do you see anyone near you?"</p><p>Screeching metal resonated through. "Nothing on my end." Shiro heard him press a few buttons. "I can't open any communications either. My lion's too damaged."</p><p>Shiro nodded. "I scan around. Mine's not that damaged. Maybe I'll pick something up."</p><p>His screen flickered open with a soft whine, lighting the area a light blue. Shiro hissed as his fingers danced across the keys. Please be alright. Please, just be safe. Flashes of Matt's frightened face rushed through his mind. Please. Not again. Beeps interrupted his thoughts. The knot growing inside of his chest loosen slightly.</p><p>"I got someone." He heard a nearly inaudible sigh come through. "I'm going to see if I can contact them."</p><p>He placed a hand on his helmet. "Hello? Can you copy?"</p><p>"Shiro!?" Video tried to connect once more before dropping away. "I copy. I copy. Just please tell me I didn't hit my head too hard."</p><p>"No Hunk." Shiro couldn't stop his smile growing. "You're not imagining things."</p><p>"Good. Cause I can't see anybody near here and the big guy isn't responding well to anything. And"</p><p>"Hunk. Please shut up."</p><p>"That you Keith?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Oh thank heaven."</p><p>Shiro's smile grew. "Hunk. Do you think you can do a larger scan and find the others? My lion isn't that good and Keith's worse."</p><p>"On it."</p><p>Buttons clacking echoed. Two more beeps not too long after. "I got 'em. I got 'em!"</p><p>"Great job."</p><p>"Get them online."</p><p>"You got it."</p><p>A few more clacks and a welcoming annoying voice came through. "Guys? Do you copy? GUYS?"</p><p>"Hey Lance."</p><p>"We copy."</p><p>"About time you showed up."</p><p>"Shiro! Keith! Hunk! Oh I am so glad you're here."</p><p>Shiro winced. Flesh slapping against each other echoed from Keith's line. Hunk chuckled slightly and answered. "Well, we're not exactly 'here' here. More of we managed to contact you and"</p><p>"Wait. What do you mean that you're not exactly here? You have to be. Right?"</p><p>"Sorry Lance." Shiro answered. "But Keith's the only one near me and Hunk's barely in my current scan zone, about 1 light year away."</p><p>Hunk interrupted. "Do you see Pidge? Is she near your location?"</p><p>"Sorry but I can't see her nor the castle."</p><p>"Hello?" A quiet voice broke through.</p><p>Everyone yelled "PIDGE!!"</p><p>"Seriously guys. Anyone out there?" </p><p>Shiro felt his heart speeding up. "Pidge? Do you copy?"</p><p>"Come on guys. This isn't fun-ny." Her voice chocked on the last word. "Someone contacted me which means that one of you is still alive……right? It wasn't…it wasn't a dead hand that got knocked into the control panel."</p><p>Shiro's breathing increased in speed. "No Pidge. Not that. We're right here. Everyone's fine. You're not alone."</p><p>"I don't think we're getting through." Hunk's link formed a grainy image of the boy, distress written on his face.</p><p>"Well somebody better figure out how to fix it." Keith growled.</p><p>No trace of humor underlined Lance's words "Hopefully soon."</p><p>"Do you think you can figure out what's wrong Hunk? You know robotics better than the rest of us."</p><p>"I'll try." His fingers scurried around the screen. "You keep talking to her. Maybe it's just interference, similar to that weird shield thing earlier. Or an asteroid belt."</p><p>"Please someone, just…just answer already." Panic crept on the edge of her words.</p><p>Shiro tightened his grip on his helmet, nails scratching against the metal. "Pidge. I need you to listen to me. We're all right here. You're safe. We're safe."</p><p>"Come on Lance. You never leave a damsel in distress right? Though I'm not really in distress, my lion's able to move slightly, but you never leave me. Right?"</p><p>"Yeah bud." Lance's spoke quietly. "Never leaving. We have way too much fun for me to do that."</p><p>Her voice rushed through. "Or Keith. You never let Lance beat you in a competition. So, whoever finds me first I'll reward with a cool upgrade for them. Whatever they decide. Just please find me."</p><p>Keith growled. "No competition. Not worth it. I'll find you without motivation."</p><p>"And Hunk. You've always wanted to help me, even though you keep trying to touch things you're not suppose to." The quiet sniffle from Hunk got ignored. "So if you answer I'll show you how it works. Heck, I'll create a whole model for you to mess with. Just…please answer me."</p><p>"I'm trying Pidge. I promise I'm trying."</p><p>"Shiro." Said man sat up a bit straighter. "You've protected Matt before. And…you always keep saying that we'll find them, that you won't stop helping me look for them." Her voice hitched. Please don't let her be… "You always try to protect me in the fights too. Don't think I didn't notice. It's always so subtle like giving me the scouting missions or downloading stuff from afar. And you never let me go alone if you could help it."</p><p>Shiro felt wet tracks on his cheeks.</p><p>"So if you can hear me please just…just say something. Please?"</p><p>"I hear you Katie." He ignored the gasps. "I hear you loud and clear. Do you copy?"</p><p>Silence hanged in the air as broken sobs came through.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Copy? Over.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Same scenario, different perspective.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pale fingers twitched against a metal seat. A blue screen hovering in the air flickered a broken picture before failing to connect. In front of the screen sat a young girl, a streak of blood ran from her hair-line down her cheek. A groan escaped her lips. Her hand reached up to run through auburn hair, cradling her pounding head-ache. Gentle purrings, audible only to Her paladin, rung in the air.</p><p>A small voice whimpered. "Alright, alright. I'm waking up."</p><p>Bleary brown eyes blinked open. The narrowed at the fuzzy world ahead, she did have her glasses on right. Another purr, reassuring if a bit weak.</p><p>Pidge slowly straightened in her chair. A few quick flutters of her eyelids brought her vision back into focus, as her mind struggled to remember. They fought against Emperor Zarkon. The wormhole opened just in time. It was unstable---WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?!</p><p>Pidge scrambled for the controls. "Okay girl. Let's see how you're holding up first."</p><p>Her screen whined as she scanned Her lion for damages. A few seconds and a ding later, Pidge scanned her report. "Let's see, something has managed to block our mobility. Nothing I can reach to yet though. Air supply and windows still solid, which means I don't have to worry about dying of suffocation." She pressed a couple of buttons, bringing up the next screen. "Communications appear shot. So no sending messages except for short distances. But that's fine since I should be close to someone."</p><p>Her eyes lifted out to the darkness of space. Her breath quickened as a seed of panic settled in her chest. Nothing but black emptiness and stars for miles. Not even a hint of another color as a sign.</p><p>"Don't worry Pidge." Her voice trembled. "You just so happened to be in the front, everyone else got stuck behind you. You just can't see them."</p><p>Her fingers wavered as the pulled up her navigation system. "See you just open up the navigations and you'll see all you're team's dots scattered behind you an-"</p><p>Pidge went stiff as a board. Nothing. Not even a little half-dot hiding at the edge of her range. Her breath wheezed out from slightly parted lips. They can't be gone……can they? No, don't think like that. Bad Pidge, BAD! She slapped her forehead gently. Do not think like that. They are NOT dead.</p><p>Despite her own words, Pidge's body refused to believe them. The world around her blurred at the edges. She scrubbed her eyes. Taking a deep breath in, Pidge exhaled slowly. "Alright, first step. Repairing communications. Hopefully they're just a few miles out of range and…and you'll be able to talk to them."</p><p>Standing up slowly, she walked around her seat to fish out her toolbox. She pulled out a screwdriver, a pair of needle-nose pliers, a pair of cutting pliers…her hand hesitated in the air for just a second before grabbing some duct-tape, you know, just in case. With quick work, Pidge disconnected the cover in front of her panel. Her nimble fingers reached in, brushing smooth wires in their search for a hint of a break no matter how minor.</p><p>As her body worked with the electrics, Pidge fought against her own mind. The silence pressed around her. Threatening, mocking. Despite all the times she berated Hunk from touching her things, or Lance and Keith for fighting near her equipment, she honestly loved hearing the sounds of life around her. Introverted or not, it was nice knowing that she wasn't alone. A smile tugged at her lips when she heard the echo of one of Hunk's question about how something worked. Next time she'll explain everything, in great detail, and maybe even asked if he'd like to help---<br/>If you ever see him again.</p><p>"Shut up brain!"</p><p>She tore off a small strip of duct-tape before wrapping it around a small break she discovered. "They are not dead. They are coming back." She bit her lip. They have to.</p><p>She vigorously shook her head before sitting down again. "Okay, one more time. Attempting communications."</p><p>The screen flickered brighter and a single flash of light appeared in the corner. An oncoming message!</p><p>"Hello?"</p><p>A brief, scattered sound broke through before the line went to static.</p><p>"Seriously guys. Anyone out there?"</p><p>Again the line remained dead. Pidge felt panic settle in she stomach. "Come on guys. This isn't fun-ny." Something got caught in her throat on the last word. "Someone contacted me which means that one of you is still alive……right? It wasn't…it wasn't a dead hand that got knocked into the control panel." NOPE! THEY AREN'T DEAD!</p><p>Then why aren't they answering? Maybe they're just unconscious. Yeah, that's it they're just unconscious and a limp hand touched the communication button. A dead body also has limp hands. Or this is someone actually trying to communicate with her and there's just a bit of interference going on. You're just grasping at straws here.</p><p>"Please someone, just…just answer already." Her fist slammed down.</p><p>An inaudible hitch in her throat escaped her. "Come on Lance. You never leave a damsel in distress right? Though I'm not really in distress, my lion's able to move slightly, but you never leave me. Right?"</p><p>She closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing.  "Or Keith. You never let Lance beat you in a competition. So, whoever finds me first I'll reward with a cool upgrade for them. Whatever they decide. Just please find me."</p><p>She could almost hear the bickering between those two at those words. Lance immediately would yell that he's the best warrior while Keith would just start the task with barely a word. A bitter smile appeared on her lips. But nothing broke through the static.</p><p>"And Hunk. You've always wanted to help me, even though you keep trying to touch things you're not suppose to. So if you answer I'll show you how it works. Heck, I'll create a whole model for you to mess with. Just…please answer me."</p><p>Hope rose when she heard a faint sound come from her screen. Please be a sign. That they're coming back and not be like--her thoughts stumbled to a halt at that thought.</p><p>"Shiro. You've protected Matt before. And…you always keep saying that we'll find them, that you won't stop helping me look for them." A sob constricted her voice. "You always try to protect me in the fights too. Don't think I didn't notice. It's always so subtle like giving me the scouting missions or downloading stuff from afar. And you never let me go alone if you could help it."</p><p>His regretful yet hopeful voice rumbled in her mind, telling her what happened to her brother, how he protected him from certain death.</p><p>"So if you can hear me please just…just say something. Please?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>